Monochromon
Monochromon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the monoclonius. His horn is his pride. This horned dinosaur gores his enemies with the rushing power of his charge. When his horn grows, it reaches the size of the extent which is close to half of his length. His horn and the substance which covers his body are harder than diamond and cannot be penetrated. It is placid and herbivorous, but if it is upset, it draws out the power of his fearful strike. Digimon Adventure In the third episode the DigiDestined saw two Monochromon that surrounded them and the two Monochromon fought until they fell into the ocean. Another Monochromon pulled Etemon's transport while a bunch of them were seen outside of Datamon's Pyramid who got sucked into the vortex of Etemon's Dark Network with the Tyrannomon and Gazimon when Datamon shot his attack into it. ("The Earthquake of MetalGreymon") Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monochromon are recruitable enemies in Continent's Fortress, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monochromon was the first Digimon encountered that was under the control of one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. He attacked the DigiDestined when they found the Digi-Egg of Courage and chased after them when they fled. He then engaged Flamedramon in a fight and was freed from the Dark Ring by his "Fire Rockets". Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monochromon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2. Monochromon digivolves from Betamon without a digi-egg in line 51.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Monochromon was destroyed by Gorillamon in Henry's computer game. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Monochromon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Monochromon card, titled "Volcano ST", is a Rank 3 card which teaches a Digimon the Volcano Strike technique. Volcano Strike raises PP while immobile.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad According to SaberLeomon, a Monochromon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Another Monochromon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digital Monster X-Evolution A herd of Monochromon are seen running from Omnimon and other Monochromon are seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Digimon World Monochromon allows you to work in his shop in Great Canyon. If you make 3000 or more profit in one round of being at the shop, then he says it was a test and joins the city. His employment to the shop brings the Protection Floppy which prevents status ailments. It costs 1200 bits. Monochromon can digivolve to MetalGreymon or MetalMamemon. Digimon World 2 Monochromon digivolves from Elecmon and can further digivolve to Vermilimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Monochromon digivolves from BlackAgumon at LV 19 with 220 dragon exp and can further digivovle into Vermilimon Attacks *'Volcanic Strike' (Volcano Strike): Fires large fire balls from his mouth at his enemies, causes explosion if hit. *'Slamming Attack' (Horn Strike): Crushes opponent with his mighty horn. Monochromon X |s1=#Monochromon |f1=Monochromon }} Monochromon X is a Dinosaur Digimon who is a Monochromon who is affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Volcanic Strike' (Volcano Strike): Shoots large fire balls from his mouth at his enemies. *'Tomahawk Slash' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Data Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional dinosaurs